Soviet Union (Stalin)
The Soviet Union led by Stalin is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, Danrell, and TheLohoped. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Catherine's Russia. Overview The Soviet Union The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was a Marxist–Leninist state on the Eurasian continent that existed between 1922 and 1991. It was governed as a single-party state by the Communist Party with Moscow as its capital. A union of multiple subnational Soviet republics, its government and economy were highly centralized. Stalin His birth name was Joseph Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili, but to the world he will always be known simply as Stalin ("man of steel" in Russian). Stalin was born in 1878 to a poor Georgian family. His father was a cobbler who often beat his wife and young son. At the age of eight, Stalin began his education in the Gori Church School, where instruction was conducted in Russian and he was mocked for his Georgian accent. Stalin graduated first in his class at the age of fourteen and began attending school next at the Tiflis Theological Seminary. Stalin had no interest in becoming a priest, but the seminary was one of the few institutions of higher learning permitted in Georgia by the repressive tsarist government. During his reign Stalin encouraged the development of a sycophantic cult of personality where he was worshipped as little less than a god. When he finally died in 1953 there was an enormous outpouring of genuine grief across the Soviet Union.Overall, it must be said that Stalin was successful in changing the backwards agricultural state of the tsars into a modern global superpower. No country deserves more credit for defeating Nazi Germany than the Soviet Union. Dawn of Man We are humbled in your presence, O' glorious, mighty Stalin! You are the great leader of the Soviet Union, a power risen by your hand from the decay of the Russian Empire. Ascending through the ranks of the Communist Party, you took a harsh but decisive command over Russia's economy, transforming her into a machine of unmatched industry and war. With unyielding will, the mantle of the socialist revolution lay in firm hands, paving the way for the civilizational clash that would mark the 20th century. Mighty leader, unmatched in greatness, the Russian people long for your return to power. Though the Soviet Union has fallen, its people do not forget the glory and might that once donned her. Can you once again take up the worker's cause? Can you defend the iron curtain from moral erosion? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings comrade. I am Joseph Stalin. Welcome to the Soviet Union. Revere her might well, and you might have nothing to fear from her. Defeat: *shakes fist* Unique Attributes Strategy A Diplomatic Civ boasting strong defensive traits. Your City-State Influence will mostly come from armies parked outside their borders. Whether they are intimidated is based on (among other factors) the raw Combat Strength of the Units, so Melee is more efficient than Ranged. Your UB incentivises Trade Routes to City-States, by providing more Units with which to scare them into alliance. The IS-2, combined with the first part of your UA, will make you very difficult to successfully invade. Music Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Leugi: Artwork (Leaderscene). * Janboruta: Artwork. * danrell: Graphics. * The Lohoped: Research (City-List). * James Hannigan: Journey to Pugachev (Peace Theme). * Call of Duty 5: Soviet Song (War Theme). Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Russia Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders